the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapters 4 and 5
<Premier ''' '''Quick update on the new schedule for this story; chapters will be posted every Friday and Saturday, with Friday being a double feature night. Enjoy the next two chapters! Chapter 4- ' When Morishige entered science class, which happened to be the only class all the super-teens shared, there was an argument between Jessica and Christina, with other members of each team taking sides. “I was sitting here first, so why don’t you just move?” Christina snapped. “Go sit somewhere else, bitch! That seat belongs to Ellie. Not you!” “So clever, using my own name against me. Get some new material, loser, you’re worse than Danny at these things. Besides, I want the seat, so you can just back off.” Danny looked up from the book he was reading, which Morishige already knew was hiding a comic book. “Wait, what was that?” He was ignored, so he asked again. “Guys?” Sitting herself up on the argued-over desk, Dakota smirked and said, “Get out of here, heroes. We want this desk. What are you going to do, fight us? You don’t have the guts.” Jessica smiled and gave her friend a high-five. Calum was laughing a little. “Guys, it’s just a seat. Nothing to yell about. Calm down before the normal ones ask questions.” “QUIET CAL IT’S ''NOT JUST A SEAT OKAY?! JEEZ PAY ATTENTION SOMETIMES.” Jessica shouted. “YOU HEROES ARE ALL IDIOTS. GOD!” That outburst caused Clem and Ellie to both burst into laughter, obviously both for different reasons. Rebecca snorted, and Danny still looked confused about the earlier comment. Morishige got bored of listening, and decided to interrupt, still with that little smile on his face. “Even idiots can be quiet, Jess. Ssssh.” “You’re late again, Morishige,” Clem told him, annoyed. He shrugged and quietly sat down near where Katherine and Marie were talking, away from most of the drama. “Hello,” Morishige greeted, quickly. Katherine seemed to jump a little. “Oh, hey.” She smiled at him. “Yeah, hey.” Marie was less excited, of course. He was a villain, so it was to be expected. Only Kathy liked him, because they were friends beforehand. The others seemed to find him…strange to talk to. Which was funny, at least to his odd sense of humor. “Oh, did you get the homework last night?” Kathy asked him. “Marie and I were just talking about it.” “It was really hard,” Marie added. “Even I struggled.” Morishige found that a little funny; not even the smartest member of the Society could get these answers right, apparently. “Of course I did, Katherine,” The small smile returned to him. “You know me,” One of his powers was super-intelligence. The homework was extremely easy for him. Katherine laughed a little bit. “Oh…right.” Morishige noticed the homework on her desk. He glanced at it, then took it to correct it. “True, False, True, True, A, B, D, C, C, D, A, 971 meters, 12 kilograms.” After the ten seconds of looking over it, he returned it to her. “Umm…thanks,” his friend said, while Marie scrambled to copy it. He chuckled, just a little bit longer of a chuckle than usual. “You’re welcome.” Danny was apparently watching, and joked, “I guess that was a smart move,” Silence accompanied him. Apparently everyone heard it, because everyone was looking at him blankly. Morishige just cracked a smile. It seemed Danny’s best attack was bad joke telling, because it really stopped everyone in their tracks! “Tough crowd.” He frowned, going back to reading. A moment later, the bell rang and class started. Because Jessica and Christina were still bickering, their teacher, Mr. Hart, said, “Now, now, settle down, both of you. I’m sure there’s another time and place to settle these things, right?” Reluctantly, they stopped fighting, but it seemed his team won the seat, because Ellie gave up and sat somewhere else while Jessica got to sit. He had to find Mr. Hart’s words funny, and evidently, so did other super-teens as well, due to their laughter and shared glances. Their teacher also looked amused, giving them a small side-glance before turning to the chalk board, because he was not just an ordinary normal teacher! He was, in fact, a retired superhero himself- Mr. Hart used to be known as Living Metal, until he lost a major battle to two major villains- Clem’s parents, no less. Now he was just a high school teacher- with a secret! They started their lesson, when a girl walked in. “Ah, Kimberly.” Mr. Hart said. “You’re late for class again.” Some snickered, other just ignored her. Kimberly rolled her eyes and took her usual seat in the back of the class near Rebecca. “Dumb rogue,” Morishige heard Clem say to Jessica, who just shook her head and glanced back, while Christina glared at the two of them. Yes, Kimberly also had powers- but like Clem said, she was a rogue and, unlike many, didn’t even have a side. She was a completely neutral player in the game of heroics and villainy. He found himself having an odd respect for her- the girl certainly had her own plans, and he liked that. “Now, let’s continue our lesson on the forces, shall we?” Their teacher said. “So first we draw the diagram…” He let Mr. Hart’s voice trail off as he just drew random shapes and lines on his paper. He didn’t need this lesson. Not with his powers making this class useless. So he just drew, and day dreamed, and kept that smile on his face. Really, he was only here for Katherine. Hahahaha. I’m too good for this simple class… hahaha. Ha… One day my genius will be useful… haha…ha… Then they’ll see… haha… '' '' '' ' ' '''Chapter 5- ' After school, Ashton met up with the other heroes- except for Ellie and Marie, who were both patrolling the city- at the tree house for their best pastime, a pastime all heroes and villains alike can appreciate, a pastime that separated the strong from the weak- practice battles, of course! But he also had a secret purpose other than just fighting and watching other fights- a secret and devious ''purpose. Because he was not just a hero…he was a spy. A villain spy, a mole to infiltrate and sabotage. Those heroes would never see him coming! He was a master of trickery, a wizard of secrecy… a powerful enemy of those heroes indeed…Mwahahaha. Okay, so Ashton hadn’t yet done anything of note. The ‘actual’ villains didn’t even know what he was doing. But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t pull a huge move one day! For now he just had to lay low and take note of the heroes and their weaknesses… At that moment, he was about to battle with Rebecca. “Ready, Smash?” Calum asked him; they liked to use their hero-titles during these things. Cal would be playing the referee for their battle. Ash nodded and smiled. “Ready.” “She-wolf?” “Yes.” Rebecca was grinning, clearly excited. She was already in a battle stance. “Then one…two…three…fight!” She-Wolf ran at him, but he stomped down on the ground and made a wave of rocks jut out of the ground to attack her with. However, with her quick reflexes, she dodged by rolling to the side and launched herself at him from a new angle. He super-sped away from her and levitated another rock to hurl at her. Again she dodged, but this time he was ready for her, and used his super-speed to match her quick reflexes when Rebecca came towards him. It was now armed combat. She threw a punch, he blocked. He threw a punch, she dodged and hit him in the stomach, just for him to throw her off her feet by making the ground shake from under her. Rebecca got back to her feet and got into a stance. Ash took the time to study her. She was strong, but smaller than he was and relied on her speed more than brute force. He knew what to do. When she ran at him, he let her hit him at first- then grabbed her by the arm. With his super strength, he managed to lift her up like she was just a pillow and tossed her into the air. When she landed, he stomped on the ground and sent one last wave of rocks to attack her with. After a five second count with her not getting back on her feet, Cal declared him the winner. “Nice job, Ash.” His friend told him. Ash grinned a little, and they high-fived. An easy victory for the secret villain! Take that, heroes! Rebecca stood up and brushed the dirt off her shirt. “Yeah, yeah, I was just going easy on you. Just remember that.” She told him, while putting her hair into a quick bun. “You did fine too, Becca,” Cal grinned. She smirked and took a seat to watch the next battle, crossing her arms and going back to being silent and looking annoyed. Ashton smiled and shook his head, also sitting down. The next battle was Katherine against Christina. However, as the battle began, and Christina tried to attack Katherine with water from Ash’s own water bottle, Ellie ran in. “Guys!” She gasped. “Guys! There’s a problem!” “Shut up and tell us then.” Said Rebecca. “Okay, okay, so, I was on patrol with Lady Metam, as you all know, and well at first it was all peaceful and calm and- anyways! Night Man and Electric Shadow are both stealing machine parts from the engineering building at the college! Lady Metam is there right now in disguise.” Ellie announced it so fast that Ashton had to take a minute to process it. So Danny and Clementine were stealing stuff from the college, and Marie was hiding and waiting for them. Okay. All according to plan. …Well, of course he had no prior knowledge of this. But that didn’t matter! Or maybe it did…whatever. “I’ll fight them.” He volunteered, getting to his feet. For now, he’d help them, until he found the right time to make his move. “I’m in, too!” Said Cal. Rebecca also got up and cracked her knuckles. “I’m in the mood for a real fight. Bring it on!” “Good, okay, you four go stop them.” Katherine agreed. “Miss Seductive and I have a battle to finish.” She grinned at Christina. “You know it, Persuasion.” “Come on, get your costumes on everyone!” Ellie cried, and they all sped into the tree house. A few moments later, they were all in full costume. Ashton grinned as he followed the others into the battle. “Let’s go! They don’t stand a chance!” ''Neither do these heroes… hahaha… '' '''Did you like it? If so, check outthe wikia! It's not completed yet, but it'll get there. Look around and edit if you'd like to! ' '''Chapter 6 > Category:Blog posts